A group of investigators at the Wadsworth Center is requesting funds to purchase a Bruker Avance III 600 MHz NMR spectrometer console. The major users of this instrument include three current and two previous and pending NIH-funded laboratories. The requested NMR console is intended to replace a 15 year old console for which the functional reliability of its components has deteriorated substantially. Over the course of its lifetime, our current 600 MHz NMR console has made a central contribution to the recruitment and successful execution of 11 distinct R01 grants from NIH as well as 3 additional federal grants supporting biomedical research. The continued maintenance of scientific productivity in NMR-related research at the Wadsworth Center will be significantly compromised as the reliability of our current console deteriorates and the availability of replacement components from the vendor diminish further. The requested Bruker Avance III 600 MHz NMR console will provide the instrumentational performance that is needed to carry forward the biomedical NMR research programs at the Wadsworth Center. Furthermore, the 20% increased sensitivity and wider range of experimental capabilities that this state-of-the-art NMR console provides will facilitate enhanced scientific productivity at our institution. This instrument will be integrated into a long-standing NMR Core facility, with local administrative and oversight committees to ensure appropriate use and maintenance. The Wadsworth Center is strongly committed to the replacement of this NMR console as part of its overall commitment to NMR research among the Wadsworth investigators. As evidence of support, the Center will continue to provide a State-funded, experienced, Research Scientist to oversee the instrument's operation, assume costs associated with the annual service contract for the NMR facility, and the purchase of the liquid helium and liquid nitrogen required for the operation of the superconducting magnets. In addition, and as time permits, this instrument will be made available to other funded investigators with assistance from the dedicated NMR Core personnel, thus enhancing the Wadsworth Center's continued commitment to NMR as a critical technique for biomedical research.